Tyler Mitchell
Tyler Mitchell is a fictional character played by MIchael Cassidy on the TBS series, Men At Work. Tyler is a suave ladies man who sees opportunities for conquests wherever he goes. However, he has also been shown to have a sensitive and occasionally feminine side. He is Gibbs's 2nd best friend and often gets into mayhem with him. Season 1 In Pilot, Tyler is first introduced as one of Milo's "always single" friends who are out looking for women always. He helps Milo move forward from his break up at the bar. Also, he tries to get an interview with a famous teen heartthrob actor, saving the adolescent at a bar. In Milo full of Grace, Tyler helps Milo work out a new piece for his first written assignment. Also, when Neal discovers ways to save money in the workplace and appeals them to Amy's father in an attempt to make himself look good, he gets rid of the coffee. This leads Gibbs to go to another office, where he meets a girl who is angry about an ex. This ex turns out to be Tyler. In Devil's Threesome, Tyler begins spending time with Amy in an attempt to really learn about women for an article he is writing. This, however, creates 2 dilemnas. One is that Neal begins to feel uncomfortable and a bit jealous. The second is that this time brings out a more sensitive side of Tyler that begins to irritate the others and makes it hard for Tyler to have any interaction with women. In Heterotextual Male, Tyler, along wiith Gibbs and Neal, psychs Milo out about dating and texting and causes him to enter a "textastrophe". Also, Tyler has an interview with a supposed "sex therapist", who allows him to learn of a more intimate and sensual side of sex, giving him a term known as "crymax". In Toilet of Eden, Tyler allows Milo to crash at his place until his house is renovated for quite a few faults. However, he ends up having a big rule: Don't use his bathroom. When Milo is pushed into using the toilet by a handyman, he ends up hooked. In turn, however, he ruins his friendship with Tyler, who is angered by this news. However, after considering all the good Milo did, Tyler lets him off. In Crazy for Milo, Tyler begins testing out a new smartphone application that runs a lie detector. The app works all too well, when it lets Tyler know that Gibbs actually thought of him as a "dick" for the first year that they knew each other. However, after some pushing from Milo, he lets it go. In addition, Tyler and Gibbs go to Milo's appartment to test the girl on how crazy she is. In the end, using Tyler's iPhone app, they find out she is an escaped mental patient. In Plan B, Gibbs convinces Tyler to join him in looking at a brand new and very high class gym. The only catch is that the gym costs an enormous sum of money. Seeing a clause, Tyler and Gibbs pose as a gay couple to get a membership for both of them for the price of one. However, Tyler takes it too far and stops Gibbs from hitting on an athlete there. Gibbs mocks him as well and they then proceed to tell the manager the truth. However, it turns out that the gym's "couples discount was just a 2 for 1 sale.